Their Cousin
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: Just as Battle City is about to start, The Ishtar's cousin Riku comes to Domino and stays with Ishizu. There is something quite Unique about Riku and I have so many ideas for the plot :D Plz R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! This is my new story I've been working on lately. I knooww I sshhouulldd be working on my other stories buut I have **TERRIBLE** writers block !  
Riku is my newest oc I've made and she will be a main character and I promised her that I'd give her more screen time than Yugi! Yugi: HEYY! Riku: Na na na na naa! Me: O.o Anyways please review! And tell me if this is good! :D

**Author's Note: Riku: Eyes: Blue. Hair: Platinum Light sandy blonde like Marik's and Slightly spiky but reaches down to her waist. Age: 13 Mother: Lily Ishtar Father: Brceon Ishtar**

**Brceon is Marik's/Ishizu's father's brother who moved away from Egypt and to England where he met Lily, they had a wedding and were a bit confused when Brceon's father never came, but shrugged it off, a few years later they had a baby girl.

* * *

**

"_Hello sweetheart, I'm home!" My mother said as she closed the door and came into the living room to see Father reading the newspaper, he tilted it down and smiled_

"_Hello Honey, hmm..." He tilted the newspaper so mother could see it and she frowned._

"_Still haters, well I better get dinner ready, where is Riku?" Mother asked my father as he put his newspaper down on the coffee table._

"_Riku is at her friend's house, I'll drive and get her," He stood up and went to get his car keys._

_Mother nodded then walked into the kitchen and started the oven and went into the cabinet to get a tin of spaghetti for me._

_After 5 minutes, mother sat down and read the newspaper, the article which was actually speaking directly to her. Mother worked with a company that made things and sold them around England and Wales._

_She had some people that protested though everyday because some did not like the idea of selling stuff throughout USA and Europe too._

_When me and Father arrived home the first thing we noticed was a broken window near the Living Room. Father gasped then unlocked the door and ran straight inside the Living Room while I slowly walked, since I was only 6 and barely had a clue what was going on until I reached the Living Room and saw Mother lying on the floor, motionless and her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. Father looked at me and I quickly hugged him tight, I realised what happened and started crying terribly._

I woke up sweating and panting, I touched my cheek and felt tears.

Then I continued crying as that dream haunted me every single night since I was 6 and that happened. Now I was a 13 year old girl who was in year 8 at school. I was a bit odd one out since I was pale and had really light hair. Some boy and girls bullied me saying that my hair was actually my skin and that I needed to go to the doctors. I would of dyed it another colour but I was always shaking. I covered my face with my hands and cried saying muffled words that no one but me could understand.

The door to my room then opened a crack showing some light, then widening as my father came in. He was still in his Pyjamas as it was 5am.

He walked up to my bed and sat next to me. He rubbed my back and then said,

"Tomorrow can you pack your clothes and towels in a suitcase, you will be staying with Auntie Ishizu in Japan as I have to go to America for a job interview, I don't want you to be unsupervised though so you can stay with her," I looked at him, then nodded as I agreed I would never survive alone for so long!

After a few minutes Father left my room and I tried to sleep again.

**Ishizu's POV (Next Day):**

I just arrived in Domino City and parked my car in the driveway of the house I was staying at.

I unlocked the door and walked inside to smell the freshness of the hallway. The walls were painted a beige colour and the floor was a pale white colour. I took my suitcase to the Living Room where I unpacked my things.

I took my handbag out and put things like my cell phone, car keys and a spare house key into it.

After putting things away, I put my suitcase under my bed and sat on the couch in the living room.

I started thinking about Riku who was coming tomorrow. There was already a room for her, but the thing I was worried about was how to explain about the Millennium Items, she may or may not believe me.

After a few moments of relaxing I decided to check on the Domino Museum.

**Odion's POV (Same time): **

Just before Marik and I had left yesterday, Sister Ishizu told me privately that Riku, our cousin was going to stay with her in Domino City and that in the Battle City tournament Riku will be staying with her.

"Odion," Marik called him,

"Yes, coming Master Marik," I said and then I walked to a large stone room, there was a rectangle shaped table in the middle where Rare Hunters would sit while Marik sat on his throne and we would discuss plans to eliminate certain duelists. At the moment our subject would be of the Battle City Tournament starting in few days.

**Riku's POV (7:00pm at Airport)**

I waved goodbye to my father and then walked onto the plane.

I looked around as I sat down in a seat, staring out of the window I started thinking about Japan. I never saw Ishizu and any of my other cousins. Dad never liked Egypt especially what his brother did, my Dad refused to tell me what happened to them, he never said why he hated Egypt but I always found the Egyptian culture interesting, I would go to the local library and buy a book about it, especially Ancient Egypt. I wonder if there are any Museums in Domino?

After a long time of sitting bored to death on the plane, I looked at the time and saw that at my home it would be 10:00pm while in Japan it was 6 in the morning the next day.

Luckily I had been practising Japanese as mum once was Japanese and we visited Tokyo back in the summer a while ago.

I closed the little curtain and blocked the view outside, then I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

~~~DREAM-MODE~~~

I stood up quickly and looked around worriedly as I was surrounded by complete darkness.

Then a small light came in front of me, a blob of light which grew bigger then it separated into 7 blobs, and then they formed objects. A puzzle, necklace, rod, scale, key, eye and ring.

There was only one thing they all had on them and that was an eye. The objects were all gold and reminded me of Ancient Egypt.

I reached my hand out and tried touching one of the items which looked like an upside down Pyramid and suddenly I saw a small boy with Tri-coloured hair that was shaped like a star and some blonde bangs at the front. He had youngish looking eyes which were a purple kind of shade and he walked with some boys and a girl, it looked like they were friends and were walking home from school. Then I came back to the dark room and decided to look at another item. I touched the ring and saw a dark valley, a boy with long white, out of the ordinary hair and he was running, like someone was chasing him, but nobody actually was. He ran in side a church and started walking through the isle but stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him. 'If only I could hear what was going on...' I thought and then as if my wish was granted I started hearing the whitenette shout to someone. I frowned, he was probably just someone who belonged in the crazy place. Then he started screaming as somehow he shot up in the air and the windows smashed, sharp pieces going everywhere, some hitting the boy and crimson blood appeared. I did not want to watch anymore of this but just before I left I swore I heard a dark voice laughing like a complete, insane maniac... wait. What?

~~~END OF STRANGE DREAM~~~

I woke up from the weird but realistic dream and looked at my watch to see that I would be arriving Domino Airport in 5 minutes. I looked out of the window and smiled then thought about how would I notice Ishizu? The airport can tend to be extremely busy, unless she might be wearing Egyptian clothes?

I spent most of the five minutes thinking until the plane landed and everybody left.

Once I got outside, I went and got all of my bags then looked for Ishizu.

Moments of searching, I found a lady who looked about 21? that looked at me and smiled. Even though she kind of hid a bit of her face, maybe she did not go out in public much?

"Riku," She said and I smiled, walking up to her.

"Hiya Ishizu!" I hugged her for a moment then we both went to her car and she drove us both to the house she was staying in.

After a few minutes of sitting, talking a bit and looking out of the window, we arrived at her house and walked inside when she unlocked the door.

"Wow, this place is really nice," I admired the colours and decorations.

"Let me show you to your room," Ishizu said and I followed her upstairs.

I gasped, the room I would be staying in was not small but not too large.

"Wow, well I better get un-packing." I told her and then put my suitcases on the bed and took things out to put somewhere in my room.

"Riku, I wish to speak with you at dinner about something rather important," Ishizu told me then left the room leaving me a bit confused.

Then my thoughts came to the dream I had earlier on the plane. Wait. That Necklace? She has that necklace?

I became completely dumb-founded then shook my head and resumed un-packing my belongings.

After an hour of doing so, my door opened and I saw Ishizu.

"Dinner is ready," She said and then I followed her down stairs.

When we were both sat she asked me,

"Do you play any games in your spare time, Riku?" I nodded,

"Yeah, my favourite game to play is called Duel Monsters," I told her,

"Ah, well tomorrow there will be a Duel Monsters tournament in Battle City that I may need to attend, you may also enter if you would like to? You need to win 7 locator cards and you start with one, I know this because..." She stopped and revealed a necklace with a familiar eye on it. I gasped.

"W-what! I saw that necklace along with 6 other items! A puzzle, rod, eye, ring, key and scale! Back on the plane I saw them in a dream, when I touched the puzzle I saw a small boy walking with his friends home from school and when I touched the ring I saw a boy was running from something and when he walked into the church I heard him shouting at someone and then he flew up into the air and I heard someone laugh but it wasn't the boy." I blurted out and Ishizu looked a bit shocked, but then her expression softened.

"I guess fate has given you a power to see where the Millennium items and their bearers are," She said, "Let me tell you about this Necklace, Riku." So we spent a few minutes talking about that and the other items, then the holders too.

I started feeling a bit of pity for Marik when she started telling me about his past and how all of his hate created a demon, a dark him which was kept in the back of his mind and would be released if Marik ever became terribly angered by something or someone. I didn't like the fact that he had to have that tomb keepers initiation. Seriously, your father knifes you in the back? Couldn't they just put it on a piece of paper and make sure they keep it with them everywhere?

After dinner I spent a while reading some books Ishizu had in her book shelf, mostly I read anything about Egypt and found one book about the Millennium Items. So I quickly grabbed the book and opened it.

I came to the content page and saw that it had the names of the items and who used to own them 3,000 years ago.

I checked the first page which was about the Millennium Puzzle and read about it.

The Millennium Puzzle belonged to the Pharaoh and he always wore it as inside held great powers.

The great Pharaoh never had a wife, but he did have some friends except one day he found out his best friend, a girl used to be a thief and was a survivor of a massacre in Kul Elna, the village of thieves which was destroyed to create the actual Millennium Items.

The Pharaoh then thought different of the girl and his Priests looked into her soul and saw nothing but darkness...

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9:30pm, so I closed my book and was about to go upstairs to my room when I saw Ishizu in front of me, she was frowning.

"It's probably not the most appropriate time to tell you this, but I just got a phone call saying that your father's plane crashed earlier and he did not make it alive..." She told me and I gasped in horror, my eyes then swelled up with tears and I ran past her to my room where I lied down and sobbed into the pillow until I fell asleep.

* * *

So... do you like it ? Please press the blue buttom that says review :3

Riku: :'( Jeez my parents are both gone! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO WRITE THAT? T-T

Me: Sorrryyyyyyyyy ... But that means you get to stay with Ishizu!

Ishizu: Don't you like me Riku?

Riku: I do like you ! It's just I am soo bored!

Me: Well hopefully in Battle City you'll maybe bump into someone ...

Me again: By The Way: I know I'm supposed to put this at the top but I'm really tired and I've got school tomoz I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH! It belongs to that guy, uhh... Kazuki Takahashi. Yeah just read that from my 5d's card...


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy again readers! Sorry this chapter is soooo short but I'm quite busy with school and stuff. I'll make small daily chapters if you want? Just send me a message or along with your review whether I should do that or not. Anyway pwweeaassee R&R :3**  


* * *

Chapter Two – Entering the Tournament**

The next day I woke up at 8am and got dressed in my room, then walked downstairs and greeted Ishizu who was making some breakfast.

I silently my breakfast thinking about last night when Ishizu told me the news, and that I spent 3 hours crying until I fell asleep. I was glad that Ishizu was there to comfort me, **(1)** Ishizu, Odion and Marik are my only relatives that are alive now, I wonder if I'll ever see Marik and Odion?

When I finished my food Ishizu broke the silence.

"Riku, would you like to enter the tournament today?" She asked and I nodded smiling.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" I said excitedly, well not too crazy..!

"Come on then," She said and we both went to her car and drove to Battle City.

I observed the streets we drove past and smiled at the mall where most shops were, nice little bakeries spread across Domino, the scent of fresh food in the air. It was the holiday for most workers and students so many people were walking around or driving around.

Then I noticed a sign which said 'Welcome to Battle City'

And we drove into a car park and got out of the car.

"Now let's go get your Duel Disk," Ishizu said and we began walking, I followed Ishizu as she guided me to a stall where a guy was just giving a boy and duel disk box. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and grinned as he got the box, his group of friends smiled and I noticed the tri-coloured boy from my dream.

They walked off just as I walked up to the stall, Ishizu just waited not so far from me.

"What's yer name, kid?" The guy asked me.

"I'm Riku Hikotia, I would like to enter the Battle City Tournament," I told the man and he typed my name on his computer and turned the screen for me to see.

"Ah Riku Hikotia, 5 stars, hm a very good rating on your dueling, here is your duel disk and locator card, make sure you remember that whoever wins get's the other's locator card and power fullest card," I nodded, took my things and walked back to Ishizu.

"Ishizu, am I allowed to start dueling today?" I asked her as she took my Duel Disk box.

"Riku, the tournament officially starts at 7:00pm, you'll need to be there as Seto Kaiba the man who is holding this tournament will be explaining the rules," She told me and I nodded.

"Well to pass the time can we please go to the Arcade in Domino?" I asked sounding a bit like a child.

"Okay, you remind me so much of Marik when he was younger..." She smiled then it looked more like a sad smile as she said the part about Marik.

"I'm sure we'll be able to get Marik to be good again, he's just too caught up in getting all of the Millennium Items," I reassure Ishizu who looked shocked at first but then relaxed and she smiled properly again looking like she believed me.

"I hope we can help him too," She said to me then we went into her car and drove back to Domino, to a car park near the arcade which was quite big.

Seconds later, I ran into the arcade with Ishizu following behind, she watched me play games like Guitar Hero and those claw machines, then I gasped as I found a singing game. **(2) **

Luckily it had 2 English songs called Fixed At Zero by VersaEmerge and You & I by Tatu.

I chose Fixed at Zero and the song started.

Ishizu was not the only person watching though as a girl with brunette hair and friendly blue eyes watched too, but left after a minute.

I ended the song then walked with Ishizu back to her house. Oblivious to us was that a ******* haired boy watched us from the shadows.

* * *

So... how was this chapter? If you can guess who is watching them go on say it in a review :)

1:Ishizu comforts her like a mother would. That might be quite normal and obvious but I felt people would think differently... lol

2:I got bored and gave her the ability to sing lol. Also I don't know if there are ever actually any singing games at arcades but I felt like making there be one :P

I don't own Yu Gi Oh (I wish I owned Marik, Bakura and Ryou though ! lol) or Fixed at Zero or You & I

Riku: Unfortunately she owns me :\

Me: Heyy! At least I'm nice :L

Riku: (Rolls eyes) Yeah riiiiight ...

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways! Please review and I give you virtual delicious cookies! :3

Riku: Flames will be used to make beautiful fireworks :) But we prefer getting our own fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello viewers! This is the redone version of chapter three! I'm sorry that the original chapter three was going retarded when it came to characters but I'll remind myself to next time reread what I have wrote before uploading it!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu Gi Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, anyway I cannot draw the characters and as you can tell by my stories I've never been able to successfully finish a story. Please enjoy this fanfic which was made by an insane and stupid fan girl (ME) XP

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Start of The Battle City Tournament**

Coming back to Battle City, Ishizu dropped me off and I walked to where Seto Kaiba told people to go. I started observing around me, many people were already actually there, some looked like they spent the whole day standing there.

I focused more on the people around me and saw the tri-coloured hair boy again, he was surrounded by some people who were probably his friends.

Then I looked up at a screen with a brunette man on it looking at us all with his cold blue eyes as he started talking, but I didn't need to listen as Ishizu already told me the rules.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something and looked up to see a helicopter with Seto Kaiba hanging on to it saying something and then the Tournament started as he left.

People cheered and straight away went off to find people to duel.

I too started looking around until behind me I heard a rather loud voice.

"Hey I challenge you to a duel!" I turned around to see that boy with the shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Okay, I accept your challenge." I answered the teenage boy then we started our duel.

I noticed his friends and heard the brunette tell her friends,

"Hey I saw that girl in the arcade earlier, she was playing an English song," The girl said to the tri-coloured boy and brown haired boy.

Moving on not so swiftly as it was loud,

"I summon Night Wing Sorceress, and since your wide open she can attack your life points!" I said happily as the boy's life points hit zero.

"Here," He said as he sulkily walked up to me and gave me his red eyes black dragon and locator card. From the corners of my eyes I looked at his friends who just watched, the boy with the brown hair rolled his eyes and said something to the others which I didn't hear.

"Keep 'em," I told the blonde boy who looked at me dumb-founded.

"But you won..." He said but I interrupted him.

"I don't really care anyway, I can just duel other people," I smiled at him, "You are quite good though, just a tiny bit more practise and you can do great ya know," I said to him, "Oh I almost forgot! I'm Riku Hikotia," I held out my hand.

"I'm Joey Wheeler," He said in his Brooklyn accent and shook my hand politely. Joey smiled then asked, "Hey, you wanna hang out wit' me and my friends?"

I looked at his friends and they smiled at me,

"I'd love to," I told them, "I was kind of getting a tad lonely on my own anyway," Me and Joey walked up to his other friends and they introduced themselves each.

"I am Tea, it's nice to meet you Riku," The brunette girl with blue friendly eyes said.

"I'm Tristan, it's awesome to have a new mate," The brown haired guy with the point on top said, we shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Yugi, your a really good duelist, I wonder if we'll ever duel," The tri-coloured haired boy said and I smiled.

"Yeah that would be really cool," I told him, "Back in England where I used to live I went to tournaments and usually came either first or second, but I heard that here in Japan there are more challenging duelists," They gasped slightly.

"No wonder you won against me!" Joey said and I grinned,

"Hey, we have a friend called Bakura who came from England," Tristan said and I looked at him.

"Cool, do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"Oh, nope we haven't seen him for a week now, he's probably just dealing with that millenni-" He stopped suddenly. I just stood there confused for a moment until I remembered, so then I gasped randomly and my eyes widened.

"What does your friend Bakura look like?" I asked them. Yugi looked a bit uncomortable while Joey and Tristan looked at each other then shrugged.

"Well he has white hair and brown eyes," Joey told me and I gaped slightly.

"Oh so the Millennium Ring does hold the spirit of the thief king then," I murmured to myself absent-mindedly.

Luckily the gang did not hear me muttering, though I felt a strange tension from Yugi's millennium puzzle. I was a bit curious about his necklace now, it felt like someone from inside it was trying to talk to me or something. I snapped back into reality when I spotted Joey and Yugi leaving us.

I looked at Tristan and Tea who started walking somewhere too so I went off in another direction opposite them.

I sat down on a nearby wooden bench, I really wanted to have that strange dream again and see if I could locate that Bakura boy Joey told me about, so when I closed my eyes for a brief second, I appeared in a dark room and the only light came from the Millennium Items .I decided that first I'd check on someone else, so I touched the rod and saw Marik beside his motorbike with his arms folded and he was talking to someone. All I saw of the other person was white sharp yet messy hair though. Maybe it was that Bakura person from the vision I saw before.

So I came back to the dark room and touched the Millennium Ring and saw that it was Bakura talking to him, but how come Bakura's eyes were more cold looking? And what's with the... bunny ears?

Marik was holding his Millennium Rod, while the Millennium Ring was around Bakura's neck.

After that I arrived back in the dark room and opened my eyes, I woke up to see that I was back in Battle City. That Bakura kid must have been the person who laughed in my other dream then, but then who was that shy, naive boy? My thoughts came straight back to the more evil looking Bakura and I murmured.

"He acts just like- No. No I am not going to remind myself of the past!" I scowled myself and stormed off feeling really annoyed and frustrated.

**Quick No POV:**

Meanwhile, a white haired boy just happened to be walking past and heard her talking to herself, he frowned but continued walking to his destination as he had an important plan to attend to.

* * *

I hope you liked the updated version of chapter 3, thank you Mylaervain for reminding me about my mistakes in this chapter! By the way, I know Battle City wasn't actually a city on the show, but I don't care XL !


End file.
